El que quiera entender que entienda
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: El amor llega en cualquier parte, sino que se lo digan a Ben. Adv: AU y Lemon


**N/a:** Lo prometido es deuda… Aquí traigo recién salido del horno mi primer one-shot de Ben Ten. Puede que los personajes me hayan salido un poco OCC pero he intentado que parezca lo más realista posible. Por cierto, está ambientado en un AU.

Recomiendo escuchar "Diabulus in música" "El que quiera entender que entienda" y "Mi hogar eres tú" de Mago de Oz.

Y ahora lo típico, los personajes de Ben Ten pertenecen a Man of Action y bla, bla, bla…

**El que quiera entender que entienda**

Viernes noche y yo enfrente del pub Área 51, junto a mi prima Gwen gritándome que por mi culpa llegábamos tarde al concierto de un tal Kevin no sé qué. ¿Qué le veía mi prima a ese tipo? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué le veían todas a ese tipo? Entramos al local abarrotado de gente gritando. Mi prima a empujones con una fuerza sobrehumana, nos colocó en primera fila, donde podía tocar, por no decir manosear, con descaro al cantante. Lo observe mejor, era un chico bastante fuerte y alto, con el pelo negro un poquitín más largo de lo normal y los ojos negros; ese era Kevin.

De pronto, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras cantaba, me puse nervioso y lo único que atine a hacer fue sacarle la lengua como un niño pequeño y él en respuesta me sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a mirar al público. Sentía como mi corazón iba como un coche a toda velocidad y mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Fruncí el ceño molesto, no entendía que me pasaba.

_..._quiero estar junto a ti _

_Y alimentar tu boca._

_Hay veces que el dolor_

_Duerme en una canción._

_Yo sé que moriré de amor decadente…_

Me quede allí mirándolo durante todo el concierto, aunque de vez en cuando me sonrojaba cuando me miraba. Tras terminar el concierto, Gwen me saco a rastras del pub para ir a otro. Supongo, que lo estaba haciendo para subirme el ánimo tras mi ruptura con Julie. Lo que ella no sabía era que me acababa de sentir atraído por su cantante favorito. Cuando se enterase me mataría muy lentamente.

Después de aquello, iba con ella todos los sábados a verlo. Descubrí que se llamaba Kevin Levin y tenía solo un año más que yo; cantaba solo en el pub Área 51 para divertirse, también supe que le encantaban los coches y que tenía uno de color verde y negro. Aquel chico se estaba convirtiendo en mi sucio secreto. Llego un momento en que deje de ir con mi prima para ir a verlo yo solo, no podía, mirar a Gwen a los ojos, sintiendo lo que sentía por Kevin.

Sábado tras sábado iba a verle, supe que muchas discografías lo querían pero él los había rechazado a todas, las chicas iban tras él como abejas a la miel, me sentía celoso de ellas, aunque a mí era el único que me miraba a los ojos, todas las noches. Así fue durante un año en el que me sentía fuera de lugar si no estaba en aquel lugar. Había mentido a todo el mundo diciéndoles que me gustaba una chica, en vez de un chico, me escondía de mi prima. Me sentía un bicho raro sintiéndome enamorado de otro hombre. Tenía miedo del que dirán y de aquellas miradas acusatorias que tenían mis compañeros de instituto con los que eran gays. Volví a ir otro sábado más, pero esta vez, en vez de ponerme en primera fila. Me senté en la barra para verlo desde allí, mientras yo tomaba copa tras copa.

_..._Nade tiempo en un mar _

_De apariencia, y ahogue_

_El amor._

_No se puede ocultar _

_El perfume de una flor…_

Aquella canción reflejaba mi estado perfectamente. Sentía que él me entendía, o eso quería entender yo. Seguí bebiendo hasta que no recordaba nada. Al día siguiente, me desperté, al escuchar el sonido de mi móvil, en una habitación de un motel, desnudo, con el cuerpo adolorido y una resaca tremenda. Lo cogí con pereza; era Gwen y sonaba bastante preocupada. Le dije que estaba bien y que no se preocupase pero al final consiguió que diera mi brazo a torcer y fuera a verla para no preocuparla más. Me vestí, tras pegarme una ducha. Apenas recordaba que había pasado la noche anterior, solo recordaba que me había acostado con un hombre de cabello negro. Casi una hora después llegue a casa de mi prima. Ella me llevo a la sala de estar para hablar.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre, Ben? Estas muy extraño desde hace unos meses.

_Gwen, veras…_ aparte mi mirada de sus ojos verdes._ Me gusta alguien…_ dije avergonzado.

_Eso es genial_ exclamo feliz.

_ ¡No lo es! _ grite sin querer._ Me gusta un hombre, no una mujer_ me sentía tan ofuscado que no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

Ella me sonrió con serenidad y me indico con la mano que me sentase a su lado. Ella me abrazo con tal cariño que comencé a llorar como un niño, sentía que me apoyaba en aquello. Así, estuvimos un buen rato hasta que me calme.

_Hay algo más…_ murmure._ Anoche me emborrache y me acosté con un chico.

Mi prima me miro sorprendida y algo preocupada.

_ ¿No te obligo?_ negué con la cabeza._ ¿Tuvisteis precaución?

_Creo que si_ dije más tranquilo.

Suspiro tranquila.

_Me alegro por ti.

La abrace como agradecimiento.

Pasaron varias semanas en las que no fui al pub Área 51 a ver a Kevin. A causa de los problemas que tuve con mis padres tras contarles que era gay. Aunque al final, terminaron por aceptarlo.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había dejado de ir, y deseaba tanto ir que me escape de casa solo para verlo cantar. Al llegar allí, me puse en primera fila, para verlo cantar. Mientras cantaba, se volvió a fijar en mí, y note en su mirada que se sorprendió de que yo hubiera vuelto.

__Quiero regresar_

_Pues tú eres mi hogar_

_Quisiera poderte coser a mi piel_

_Al viento diré_

_Que me lleve a ti _

_Pues donde tú estés _

_Estará mi hogar._

Durante lo que quedo de concierto no dejo de mirarme y aquello me intimido tanto que en cuanto término la actuación Salí de allí corriendo. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salir de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento. Una idea surco mi cabeza, de pronto, tenía que decírselo, para bien o para mal, esto tenía que acabar no podía seguir huyendo.

Durante aquella semana me estuve mentalizando par cualquier respuesta que el moreno me diera. Al llegar el sábado noche, toda aquella seguridad que había acumulado desapareció. Me sentía como un flan.

Al llegar al pub, me quede en la puerta paralizado. Gwen estaba besando a Kevin. Note como mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo tras notar como mi corazón había quedado hecho añicos. En cuanto, mis piernas se pudieron mover, salí corriendo hacia los aseos de caballeros, me encerré en uno de aquellos cubículos y me senté en el suelo mientras de mis ojos caía un mar de lágrimas.

Al rato, escuche como el concierto daba comienzo, esta era el último concierto que iba a escuchar en mi vida, de Kevin.

Me sentía un estúpido por creer que aquellas miradas iban dirigidas solo a mí, por creer que tendría una oportunidad con él, por el simple hecho de hacerme ilusiones tan estúpidas. A Kevin le gustaba Gwen, no yo. Había perdido la partida, incluso antes de comenzar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase allí sentado, hasta que escuche como alguien golpeaba con insistencia la puerta del baño. El concierto había acabado.

_ Está ocupado_ grite con la voz ronca de llorar. Estaba enfadado.

_Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Benji_ de que me conocía aquel desconocido.

_ ¿De qué me conoces?_ pregunte desconfiado.

_Hace dos meses nos acostamos, ¿recuerdas?_ me sonroje de golpe._ Además llevas un año viniendo. ¿Cómo no te voy a conocer?_ suspiro.

Me subí a la taza del wáter y me asome por encima del marco de la puerta, lo vi y me baje a trompicones. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, era… era… era Kevin, me había acostado con Kevin. Por mis mejillas volvieron a correr las lágrimas. Esto no me podía estar pasando.

_ ¿Por qué no estas con Gwen?_ dije intentando que mi voz no sonase más ronca de lo que ya lo estaba.

_ ¿Con quién?_ me pregunto algo confuso._ Oye no pienso estar todo el tiempo hablando con la puerta. Abre.

_No. Hasta que no me respondas porque no estas con Gwen_ le dije decidido.

_ ¿La chica de antes?

_Sí.

_Se me tiro encima antes de comenzar. No me gusta._ dijo molesto.

Abrí lentamente la puerta que me separaba del moreno. Me miro mal y yo a él.

_ ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?_ murmure.

_Puede ser porque me gustes tu_ dijo con sarcasmo._ Mira que eres cortito, Benji.

_No juegues conmigo_ dije hastiado.

Lo aparte de mi e intente salir de aquel baño pero Kevin me sujeto por el brazo impidiéndome escapar.

_No pienso dejarte escapar como hace dos meses_ me dijo serio._ En serio, me gustas. Incluso las canciones que he escrito iban dirigidas a ti, así que, no me digas que estoy jugando contigo.

Lo mire sorprendido, mientras, él me cogía de la cintura y me besaba. No me lo podía creer, pero en cuanto su lengua lamio mis labios pidiendo permiso para colarse en mi boca, lo correspondí con ganas. Mientras nos besábamos me empujo contra la fría pared de azulejos del baño.

No recuerdo en que momento acabamos metidos en el cubículo en el que yo me había encerrado antes, tampoco recuerdo cuando acabe sin pantalones y ni cuando le dije que lo hiciésemos. De pronto, sentí como su miembro entraba dentro de mí de golpe y sin preparación alguna. Me dolió pero con sus fuertes embestidas pronto se transformó en placer. Creo que soy masoquista, a nadie dentro de sus cabales le haría gracia que le metiera una polla por el culo sin preparación alguna.

De pronto, me corrí en nuestros vientres, mientras él daba sus últimas embestidas haciendo que se corriese dentro de mí. Salió de mí y me sentó encima de él, después de abrocharse los pantalones y sentarse en el suelo del baño, me tapo con mi chaqueta y me abrazo.

_Te quiero_ susurre avergonzado.

_Yo también te quiero, Ben_ me beso en la frente con cariño mientras me abrazaba más fuerte._ Creo que desde ahora podre hacer unas buenas canciones de lo nuestro_ dijo como si se lo estuviera pensando seriamente, mientras una sonrisa burlona bailaba en sus finos labios._ Sobre todo de cuando lo hacemos_ termino por decir como un pervertido.

_ Eres un pervertido_ le medio grite sonrojado.

Él me sonrió maliciosamente. No sabía que me había metido en la boca del lobo; y encima esto solo era el comienzo. Sonreí. Tampoco me iba a arrepentir de hacerlo.

**Fin.**

**N/a: **ahora me he quedado a gusto. He hecho el fic que llevaba tiempo rondándome por la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo. Por todo lo de mas, muchas gracias por leer este trocito de locura. Ya nos veremos en otro fic.

Bye.


End file.
